Barrels or "drums", as they are now commonly referred to, are presently being used for storing and transporting both liquids and numerous different component parts, articles and things. A common size is 55 gallons. Such barrels are normally made of steel or fiberglass and are cylindrically shaped and closed at each longitudinal end thereof with a disk-shaped cap or cover. These drums normally also have a radial lip at each longitudinal end thereof extending radially beyond the barrel outer surface. This lip is commonly referred to as a "chime".
Although these barrels are easily manufactured and inexpensive, due to their shape, they are generally difficult to move around and transport, especially when they are full with a heavy liquid or other material. So as to accommodate the transporting of such barrels, various devices have been developed whereby the barrel can be grasped at one longitudinal end thereof and lifted vertically upwardly and thus moved to another location. During this transporting, the longitudinal axis of the barrel remains substantially vertical so that, if the barrel is open at the top, the liquid or material therein is not spilled.
Examples of barrel lifting devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,193 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,488. These devices include three arms extending radially outwardly from a common center lifting pivotal point. Each of the arms include a semi-circular or arch portion at their radial ends thereof adapted for fitting just under the barrel chime and against the barrel outer cylindrical surface. When the device is placed on the drum and lifted vertically upwardly at the center lifting pivotal point, the arms collapse radially inwardly forcing the semi-circular portions against the barrel just under the chime. Thus, the barrel can be lifted from the lifting pivotal point and transported as needed to another location.
Another device similar to the three arm type devices has also been developed and marketed. This device includes a first arm having a semi-circular portion or shoe at one end and a lifting frame at the other end. The lifting frame is situated at an obtuse angle with respect to the first arm and is rigidly connected thereto. A second arm is pivotally connected to the lifting frame at one end and includes a semi-circular portion or shoe at the other end thereof. Similar to other barrel lifting devices, this two arm device is placed on one longitudinal end of the barrel with the semi-circular portions just under the chime and against the barrel outer surface. When the lifting frame is pulled upwardly, the two arms along with their semi-circular portions are forced toward one another. Thus, the semi-circular portions are forced against the outer surface of the barrel just under the chime and the barrel can be lifted and transported as needed.
Although the two arm devices function adequately, because the chime is relatively small, if the arms were to pivot slightly allowing the semi-circular portions to move away from the barrel outer surface, it is possible for the barrel to be inadvertently released by the lifting apparatus. As can be appreciated, this can be a safety hazard, especially if the barrel is filled with a heavy or dangerous liquid or material. Further, although the vertical lifting force on the lifting frame causes sufficient corresponding forces on the two arms and semi-circular portions towards the barrel outer surface, it is possible for the arms to be bumped or otherwise be jarred in a manner whereby one of the semi-circular portions could slip over the chime thus releasing the barrel.
Accordingly, a need exists for a barrel lifting apparatus which is generally easy to use in lifting barrels and which helps prevent the inadvertent potential of the semi-circular portions slipping or the arms pivoting and inadvertently releasing the barrel. A need exists for an improved barrel lifting device that helps positively lock the arms in position after the apparatus has been placed on the barrel with the semi-circular portions under the chime and which, thus, prevents the potential release of the barrel during lifting and transport.